fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie: Kto zasługuje na zwycięstwo?
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 23 'Blaineley: '''Witajcie w kolejnym Podsumowaniu! Nazywam się Blaineley Stacey Andrews O’Halloran i poprowadzę dla was dzisiejszy program. '''Jennifer: '''Już wiemy o tym. Zresztą prowadzisz to tylko dlatego, że zapłaciłaś producentom. I wszyscy doskonale o tym wiemy. '''Blaineley: '''Zamknij się, to nieprawda. Jestem gwiazdą i to inni muszą błagać o to, żebym wystąpiła w ich programie. '''Jennifer: '''Chyba muszą błagać o to, żebyś zrezygnowała. Pewnie sami by ci za to zapłacili, ale w końcu to ty im płacisz… '''Blaineley: '''Dosyć tego! Jeszcze jedno słowo, a wyjdziesz stąd w towarzystwie ochroniarzy! '''Jennifer: '''Pff. '''Blaineley: '''Dobra, przywitajmy naszych pierwszych gości. Oto Heather i Alejandro, czyli para dwóch złych ludzi. '''Heather: '''Już nie przesadzajmy tak z tymi „złymi”. Po prostu mieliśmy strategie, żeby wygrać. '''Blaineley: '''Lecz tym razem wasze strategie nie bardzo wam pomogły. A co z tymi, którzy ucierpieli na tym? '''Alejandro: '''Mieli pecha. Co to byłby za program bez wrednych podstępów? '''Blaineley: '''Nieważne, siadajcie. Heather, pierwszy raz w tym programie kogoś naprawdę polubiłaś. Jak się z tym czujesz? Nie jesteś zazdrosna o to, że Ashley jest dalej w grze? '''Heather: '''Każdemu może się zdarzyć jakaś przyjaźń. I nie jestem zazdrosna, bo jeśli ona wygra, to podzielimy się kasą. Ustaliłyśmy to już w tajemnicy na początku sezonu. '''Blaineley: '''Serio? Podzielicie się po połowie? '''Heather: '''Nasz układ był taki, że ta, która wygra bierze większą część nagrody. Ale i tak większość pieniędzy wydamy wspólnie. '''Blaineley: '''A nie byłaś na nią zła, gdy dowiedziałaś się, że głosowała na ciebie? '''Heather: '''A kto by nie był zły? Ale dałam jej powód do tego. Na jej miejscu też bym tak zagłosowała. '''Blaineley: '''A kto z finałowej piątki według ciebie powinien wygrać? '''Heather: '''Ty się jeszcze pytasz? To chyba oczywiste kogo wybiorę. '''Blaineley: '''Musiałam się spytać. Alejandro, od początku sezonu próbowałeś tworzyć nowe strategie. Po rozwiązaniu drużyn stwierdziłeś, że chcesz się pozbyć byłych członków drużyny. Jednak miałeś pecha i nie zdążyłeś wcielić swojego planu w życie, a Duncan i Lightning dalej są w grze. '''Alejandro: '''Przyznam, że miałem pecha. To wszystko miało się inaczej potoczyć. '''Blaineley: '''A co chciałeś osiągnąć przez eliminację Duncana i Lightninga? '''Alejandro: '''Głównym powodem było to, że oni również chcieli się mnie pozbyć. Dobrze o tym wiedziałem. '''Blaineley: '''A po za tym można było zauważyć, że nie bardzo się lubicie. '''Alejandro: '''To również był powód. '''Blaineley: '''Więc chciałbyś, żeby oni odpadli. To kto z pozostałych osób według ciebie powinien zwyciężyć? '''Alejandro: '''Tak szczerze to nikomu jakoś szczególnie nie kibicuję, ale jeśli mam już kogoś wybrać, to Ashley. Ona chyba najbardziej stara się o finał. '''Blaineley: '''Nie mam już do was więcej pytań. Na razie. Możliwe, że będziemy musieli wypełnić czymś czas antenowy. Przywitajmy teraz najlepsze przyjaciółki, Lindsay i Zoey! '''Dakota: '''Hej! Znowu się widzimy! '''Blaineley: '''Porozmawiacie sobie później. Siadajcie. '''Blaineley: '''Lindsay, jak czułaś się po eliminacji? Ciężko ci było rozstać się z Zoey? Na pewno widziałaś jak ona za tobą tęskniła. '''Lindsay: '''Tak, widziałam. Niefajnie jest się rozstawać z przyjaciółmi. To było smutne, gdy musiałyśmy się rozstać. Ale Zoey jakoś sobie potem z tym poradziła. '''Blaineley: '''Gdyby nie pomoc Lucasa i trochę Ashley, to tak łatwo by jej nie przeszło. '''Zoey: '''Tak, gdyby nie ta rozmowa, to odeszłabym z programu. '''Blaineley: '''Na pewno chciałaś odejść? Wolałaś stracić szansę na zwycięstwo po to, aby spotkać się z przyjaciółką? '''Zoey: '''Nie do końca. Nie chcę o tym mówić. '''Blaineley: '''Jak sobie chcesz. Powiedz jeszcze, dlaczego byłaś cały czas nastawiona na to, że odpadniesz? '''Zoey: '''Porównując mnie do pozostałych osób, nie miałam zbyt wielu szans. Tylko szczęście pomogło mi zostać na tak długo w programie. Teraz każdy ma tam jakieś wsparcie, a ja prawie żadne. '''Blaineley: '''Ashley chciała cię wciągnąć w mały sojusz. Wiedziałaś o tym? '''Zoey: '''Tak, ale dowiedziałam się tylko, kto byłby w tym sojuszu. Nic więcej nie wiem. '''Blaineley: '''A kto według was zasłużył sobie na zwycięstwo? '''Zoey: '''Lucas za to, że starał się mi pomóc. '''Lindsay: '''To ja też go wybieram. '''Blaineley: '''Porozmawiajmy jeszcze o naszym ostatnim konkursie. A dokładniej ze zwyciężczyniami, z których żadna jednak nie wróciła do gry. '''Blaineley: '''Warto było przeszkadzać w zadaniu swojej przeciwniczce? Przez to obydwie straciłyście szansę na powrót. No i przez was nikt nie wrócił do gry, a było trochę chętnych. '''Dakota: '''Gdyby Chris przydzielił nam stanowiska z dala od siebie… '''Jennifer: '''Chyba za bardzo chciałyśmy wygrać to zadanie. Nie spodziewałam się, ze Chris na koniec stwierdzi, że jednak żadna z nas nie wraca do gry. '''Blaineley: '''Chyba nie wierzyłaś w jego możliwości. Teraz to któraś z was mogłaby być w finałowej piątce. '''Jennifer: '''Tak… Wkurzam się za każdym razem, gdy o tym pomyślę. '''Dakota: '''I tak byś odpadła w najbliższym głosowaniu. '''Jennifer: '''Mów za siebie. Ty nawet jednego zadania nie potrafisz samodzielnie wykonać. '''Blaineley: '''Uspokójcie się. Powiedzcie nam teraz, komu zamierzacie kibicować? '''Jennifer: '''Eee… Nikomu. To ja powinnam wygrać. '''Blaineley: '''Musisz kogoś wybrać. '''Jennifer: '''No dobra, niech będzie Duncan. '''Blaineley: '''Duncan? Przecież chyba nigdy nie mieliście ze sobą żadnego kontaktu? '''Jennifer: '''Tak. I właśnie dlatego go wybieram. Reszty osób nie lubię. Z różnych powodów. '''Blaineley: '''Ok. Dakota, a ty kogo wybierasz? '''Dakota: '''Nie wiem, może Courtney? '''Blaineley: '''Tylko nie mów, że z tego samego powodu, co Jennifer. '''Dakota: '''Nie, ją chyba po prostu najbardziej lubię z pozostałych osób. '''Blaineley: '''O, dziękuję. '''Blaineley: '''Mam tutaj wyniki pewnego głosowania przeprowadzonego na stronie programu. Spytaliśmy widzów, kogo typują na zwycięzcę. A najwięcej głosów otrzymał Duncan. Co o tym sądzicie? '''Alejandro: '''Cóż… Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że można było się tego domyślić. '''Blaineley: '''Czemu? '''Alejandro: '''Możemy przypuszczać, że Courtney, Ashley i Lightning nie są zbyt lubiani, a Lucas dopiero niedawno pokazał, że sam też potrafi wygrać. Więc zostaje nam Duncan. '''Blaineley: '''No, możesz mieć rację. '''Heather: '''Już nie masz nic w planach? Co z ciebie za prowadząca? '''Blaineley: '''Cicho bądź. Myślałam, ze ktoś jeszcze wyrazi swoją opinię. Ale jak nie, to nie. To teraz czas na trochę adrenaliny. Wszyscy byli uczestnicy tego sezonu będą narażać swoje życie w pewnym zadaniu. '''Alejandro: '''Jak to „będą narażać swoje życie”?! '''Blaineley: '''Przed studiem czeka na was mały samolot. Wejdziecie tam i oprócz tego, że musicie to przeżyć, to jeszcze samodzielnie pokonacie pewien tor przeszkód. '''Jennifer: '''Czy ty już kompletnie zwariowałaś?! '''Blaineley: '''Czepiajcie się Chrisa, to był jego pomysł. '''Heather: '''Jeśli to przeżyjemy, to nie tylko będzie cud, ale ten psychopata pożałuje tego. '''Blaineley: '''Tor pełen niebezpiecznych przeszkód znajduje się tuż nad naszym studiem, więc lepiej uważajcie. '''Jo: '''A co innego mamy robić? '''Blaineley: '''Tak tylko mówię. Musicie wykonać zadanie pięć razy. Poradzicie sobie jakoś. '''Gwen: '''No pewnie… '''Blaineley: '''Podobno ten samolot jest w dobrym stanie technicznym… No cóż, powodzenia! '''Heather: '''No dobra, czy ktoś ma jakieś pojęcie o pilotowaniu? '''Brick: '''Ja tak trochę… '''Jo: '''Ostatnim razem podczas takiego zadania nawaliłeś z pilotowaniem helikoptera. '''Heather: '''A ktoś jeszcze? '''Heather: '''Super… Więc Brick, ty pilotujesz, a my będziemy ci pomagać. '''Jo: '''Jak się rozbijemy, to będzie twoja wina! '''Brick: '''Może zamiast narzekać, zaczniesz pomagać? '''Heather: '''No tak, Chris kazał tu wstawić płonące obręcze. '''Jennifer: '''A tam dalej jakieś wielkie topory latają. '''Alejandro: '''On na serio chce nas zabić. '''Blaineley: '''Jeśli coś im się stanie, to Chris pójdzie do więzienia. Więc powinni to chyba przeżyć. Najwyżej trochę się poobijają. '''Leshawna: '''No, jak ten wielki topór w nich walnie, to raczej nie skończy się to dobrze. '''Blaineley: '''Ten samolot jest chyba wystarczająco mocny. '''Leshawna: '''Nie sądzę, żeby tak było. '''Heather: '''Jeszcze trzy razy musimy zrobić to samo. '''Brick: '''Co się dzieje?! '''Jennifer: '''Albo mi się wydaje, albo ten złom zaczyna się rozpadać! '''Dakota: '''Co?! Ja jeszcze nie chcę umierać! '''Andrew: '''Ja również! Jestem zbyt piękny! '''Jennifer: '''Hahaha! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Szczególnie nie w tym momencie. '''Andrew: '''Jennifer, tylko z tobą pragnę umrzeć! '''Jennifer: '''Puszczaj mnie idioto! '''Brick: '''Zaczynamy tracić kontrolę nad tym samolotem! '''Sierra: '''Co teraz zrobimy?! Cody, przytul mnie! '''Heather: '''Ogarnijcie się w końcu! Musimy coś zrobić, żeby bezpiecznie wylądować! '''Jo: '''A co takiego zamierzasz zrobić? '''Heather: '''Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Nie znam się na samolotach. Po prostu chcę, żebyście się uspokoili. '''Zoey: '''Nie chciałam umrzeć w taki sposób! '''Lindsay: '''Ja też nie! '''Dakota: '''Ja najchętniej w ogóle bym nie umierała. '''Jennifer: '''Spadamy prosto na studio! < w ostatniej chwili samolot przełamał się na pół i uczestnicy odlecieli gdzieś dalej, a w studiu Blaineley oraz goście zdążyli się szybko schować> '''Blaineley: '(kaszle)O rany… Chris dużo zapłaci za naprawę tych zniszczeń. Na przyszłość niech nie wymyśla takich zadań. '''Blaineley: '''Wszyscy żyją? '''Heather: '''Chyba tak. '''Blaineley: '''To dobrze. W studiu chyba też nikomu nie stało się nic poważnego. '''Alejandro: '''Można było się domyślić, że tak się to skończy. '''Blaineley: '''Ale Chrisa to nie obchodziło. Wymyślił takie zadanie, żeby „podnieść oglądalność”. Wątpię, żeby mu się udało. '''Zoey: '''Ta finałowa piątka ma szczęście. Oni jako jedyni ze wszystkich nie otarli się o śmierć. '''Blaineley: '''No, gdybyśmy się szybko nie schowali, to… byłoby źle. '''Alejandro: '''A my w ostatniej chwili wylecieliśmy z samolotu. Tak to z nami też byłoby dużo gorzej. '''Blaineley: '''Mówią na to „szczęście w nieszczęściu”. '''Jennifer: '''To teraz będziemy tu tak stać? Może chociaż wyjdziemy na dwór, bo tutaj śmierdzi spalenizną. '''Blaineley: '''Zaraz wyjdziemy. Muszę skończyć to nędzne podsumowanie. '''Heather: '''A co jeszcze zamierzasz robić? Studio jest zniszczone. '''Blaineley: '''Chcę skończyć. Tak więc skończyliśmy podsumowanie w trochę innym stylu. Na szczęście w najbliższym czasie nie musimy tutaj wchodzić. Czy Chris przeżyje spotkanie z byłymi uczestnikami? Kto dostanie się do finału? Tego dowiecie się oglądając odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie!